My Midnight Mister
by Snakezskin
Summary: Ed's in need of money and manages a job as a stripper and as a subordinate of the lovely Roy Mustang. What will Ed do when Roy finds out his secret? Will he tend to Roy's every will? Especially when Roy's blackmailing him. Rated T Roy/Ed Yaoi. Language/Sex/Alcohol My girlfriend and I are collaborating on this piece.
1. Chapter One: Dirty Jobs

Chapter One : Dirty Jobs ;)

I didn't particularly _mind_ my night job.. I mean, I really needed extra money. The funds the military provides is barely enough. Especially while I'm trying to pay for Al to be in school right now. I already have my place in the military, so I'm not particularly concerned about that.

Sighing, I glanced into the mirror to make sure I looked _suitable_. I sported fairly tight leather pants, and a tight, white, transparent tank-top. I shrugged. Being a male stripper wasn't as bad as I thought it would be initially. I don't have to strip more than I want to, and I can't strip completely. Since I'm only 17... My boss thinks I'm 18 but who cares. I needed the extra money.

Making my way out onto the floor of the bar that was designated for the other male-entertainers, I found that the poles were occupied. That didn't bother me one bit. If the floor was occupied, then we were just waiters, and not many people from central or many people _thankfully_ that I would know ever come here. And if they DID... Well I just really hope they don't.

I nervously scanned the room, and made my way to the counter to fill the drinks of customers. Most of the customers were men, and somewhere along the line this bar turned into one for those types of men. I'd been flirted on way too many times to count, and most of them were dick-heads. Some of them were genuine, but I didn't get a spark from any of them. I didn't seem interested in much of anyone really, I guess except-..

That was when I heard a crisp snap break my thoughts off. I recognized it as a call for my attention, but I also recognized the way it held in the air. My heart stopped and my stomach dropped. I turned to face my greatest fear, and stared straight into the burning irises of Roy Mustang. He smirked devilishly, his hair somewhat disheveled after the long hours he put in at central. My superior officer. Sitting at the bar. Staring at me. Knowing full-well what my place here was. I fumbled the glass in my hand and he leaned back in his bar stool.

I was still standing, stuck in my place, hoping this was all a dream until he leaned forward, his elbows on the bar top, playfully almost. He raised an eyebrow and his eyes dropped, then rose. He eyed me up and down, and every inch of my skin felt like it was on fire. I could die from the embarrassment, and I knew he had to be taunting me... He kept staring at me...

Panic washed over me, and the fear of losing my position or.. losing my research and my access to material only the dogs of the military could obtain.

"Edward." His crisp voice shook my entire being and I hesitantly made my way over to him with a glass. Stuttering, and glaring at him in a mix of confusion, anger, and anxiety, I spoke.

"M-...Mustang. What are you doing here." My legs felt weak and if I could..and if it were possible, I'd transmute him into a fucking bird right now.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to a _customer_? Fullmetal." The sting of using my state-alchemy title made me stiff. He basically made it obvious he was still standing as my superior officer.

My voice cracked in my throat.

"What.. would you like." Glaring at him, I tried to steady my shaking hand. He smirked and he looked over at the fountain of many beers.

"How about.. get me a corona."

I made my way to the fountain, and filled his glass. Shakily, I made my way over there, and by some grace, I managed not to spill it all over me. I set the drink down in front of him and I started to turn away, but he reached out and caught my wrist.

"What time do you... get off?" He smirked heavily, and the chill of his suggestive voice went up my spine and pricked my ears and patience like needles.

I swallowed. "In an hour.." He let go of my wrist and drank from his glass.

"Perfect, that was just when I was leaving." My heart sank and I turned my back to him to go treat other customers to their drinks.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D My Girlfriend and I decided to make a partner fanfiction :D We will each post all chapters on our accounts and the updates can be found on both accounts! Thanks for reading and feel free to review! :D


	2. Chapter Two: Midnight Meeting

Since my girlfriend and I are splitting this story up, she had actually written this chapter :D

Disclaimer : We Don't own this story, the characters, setting, etc. We only wrote the plot.

* * *

The stench of the bar wasn't entirely appealing, and neither was the music but the sight was definitely worth the stay. I'd never seen Edward without a shirt and had definitely not realized how damned muscular the kid was, was he glowing?

I watched dazedly as he walked up and down the bar throwing suggestive looks at passersby and having almost all of them returned. His initial anxiety wore off and he became his usual lively character. Cunning, smart, smirky, sexy...

It wasn't hard to see why anyone who met him fell in love with him. His lips slowly turned into a blindingly bright smile as he made casual jokes and sensual comments with other members of the shared counter where I sat. After I taunted Fullmetal a few more times and emptied my fourth corona, I was happily buzzing and ready to meet Edward outside of the building where he 'worked.'

"Fullmetal, nice job you got here", I said smirking as I heard the door to the building open. The lights flooded out for just a moment until they were hushed back into the busy room full of music and heavy perfume.

The lights outside were dim and it had to be nearly 2 a.m., but I could hear his uneven footsteps in the night, and I could make out glimpses of his gorgeous blonde hair.

"Shut up, you filthy bastard!", he exclaimed. "You could be my fucking grandfather and you're in places like this? What's wrong with you? Did you follow-?"

His voice would've sounded cold and angry to anyone else, but after years of being his commanding officer, its too easy to read him. His anger, covering the embarrassment on his face, but... that doesn't excuse him for calling me old.

"Fullmetal!", that brought his attention back. "you may not look like a member of the military at the moment, but despite that, I'm still your commanding officer and you will speak to me with respect."

The look on Ed's face hardened and I could hear him take a breathe as he readied his barrage of insults, but I cut him off. "And wouldn't it be terrible if a higher up found out you were working here? I doubt that would go over so well... Of course.. I believe you have to be 18 to work here... don't you? Wouldn't it be terrible if your boss found out that one of his workers wasn't of legal age?"

Ed looked up, the moon piercing down enhancing the daggers glaring in his eyes. "That's low. You wouldn't!"

The smirk on my face grew larger matching the buzzing in my head, "Try me."

My subordinate, looking defenseless and childlike seemed to be distracted, but from the look on his face, I knew what he was thinking. So I asked the one killer question. "Does Alphonse know about this 'job'?" I saw Ed's eyes go into shock and he looked up daring himself to shake his head. "A-Alphonse can't know! H-He.." Edward shook his head to himself a few times, and then finally corrected himself back to normal, after a few breaths and slight incoherent mumbling, he got the courage to continue.

"What can I do to keep you quiet, y-you fucking b-bastard?" he looked defiantly into my eyes, the first time I'd seen that look in a while. He didn't budge or break eye contact, but his stuttering threw away all of the bravado.

"Become my slave-" I got out before Ed broke in, "What the hell!? No way you fucking-!" he screamed, swinging his arms and ranting loudly.

I grabbed his arm, "Listen. All you have to do, is do what I tell you to do and this incident can stay between me and you. I will pretend like I was never here. Alphonse won't have to know, your boss won't know and neither will the superiors." I smiled hesitantly but still triumphantly.

Ed looked up at me with a defeated look, "Fine.." he said before he began mumbling "...Dirty...fucking.. bastard.." He was about to head the opposite way but I stopped him and waited for him to listen.

"Then here's your first task, Edward. Walk me home", I said as I turned to leave, and listened for my subordinate's uneven footsteps.

* * *

since we are unable to post links in our stories, we were forced to write the story this way. Thanks so much for reading and feel free to review! :D


End file.
